


Catch up and Beat Up

by jbwritesthings



Series: The Ke'Ta Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mandalorians fighting people, Other, just two brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbwritesthings/pseuds/jbwritesthings
Summary: Set just prior to the beginning of SWTOR, Jarkiv and Bralov Itera meet up in a cantina on Nar Shaddaa before going on their next jobs and they get involved in more than what they bargained for.





	Catch up and Beat Up

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from my Ke'Ta legacy, which has more details on my tumblr ( http://jbnonsense.tumblr.com/ ).

The cantina was one tucked away from the promenade on Nar Shaddaa. Jarkiv wasn’t fond of Slippery Slopes Cantina. Too many people looking for a taste of the Underworld went there to feel like they were living life on the edge. Republic dignitaries and Imperial nobles alike, they were spineless and wouldn’t be able to handle Shady Shanty in the lower regions.

And that’s what Jarkiv liked about it. The rougher crowd was something he was used to. Green eyes took a keen interest in watching the other clients. Rodian bounty hunter Slemak, who was more bark than bite, renowned gunslinger Tola’Ni, up to his typical flirtatious antics, some Weequay bodyguards for a human smalltime crime lord who thought she was more important than she was. He didn’t even know her name and didn’t care to learn it.

Finally, his eyes moved to the door, seeing who he was waiting for. Bralov Itera made his way in, dark blond hair a mess atop his head, hanging shaggy and framing his features. A contrast to Jarkiv’s brushed back hair. And even more contrast was the disposition of both twins. Bralov wore a confident, pleased smile. Whenever he walked in somewhere, he became the center of attention, even if only for a second. Jarkiv, meanwhile, was much quieter and subtler, his mouth in a firm line and easily fading into the surroundings around him.

Upon seeing Jarkiv at the bar, Bralov raised a hand and waved. Jarkiv responded with a nod, his eyes narrowing a bit as his brother neared.

“What is _that_?” He asked tersely, clearly not impressed. He motioned to the tattoo on Bralov’s face and realization hit.

“Oh, it’s a vine from an exotic planet,” he began to explain. “It grows in a harsh environment and it’s a symbol of strength and vitality and…”

“You were drunk when you got it, weren’t you?”

A pause.

“Yeah.” Bralov sat down on the stool beside Jarkiv, giving a shrug. “It was a good idea at the time.”

“Are you going to get rid of it?”

“Dunno, it makes me look less like you.  Which means, I look better.” Bralov threw a playful grin at Jarkiv, who responded with a small smirk.

Before he could respond, there seemed to be a drop in the air temperature and Jarkiv felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked at Bralov from the corner of his eye and realized he had the same feeling. Both had their hands on their blasters, keeping their heads down but attention set on what was occurring behind them.

A man walked in in dark robes, followed by two others dressed similarly, yet not in quite as intricate of robes as the first. The glimmer of red skin was enough for Jarkiv and Bralov to realize he was a Sith. Wherever a Sith went, it wasn’t good. At least with Jedi, there could be some reason. Sith, though, they took no prisoners and if they did, it would be worse than being dead.

Everyone else in the cantina had taken note of the newcomer and the quiet roar of conversation had dulled to a silence. This apparently amused the Sith, a fanged smile visible from beneath the hood. He waved his fellows off and they spread out in the room, seeming to be looking for something or someone. His attention returned to the patrons who were watching him carefully.

“Don’t stop the party on my account,” his crisp Imperial accent cut the air and Jarkiv’s grip tightened on his glass. “All you have to do is cooperate and we’ll all have a good evening.”

“We’re not in the Empire,” Bralov remarked, turning on his stool and leaning against the bar. He tilted his head and examined the Sith. “So why don’t you state your business and get out, huh?”

The Sith’s amber gaze narrowed as he looked Bralov over, a tight smirk still on his face. He took him in, from the armor to the tattoo. He took a step closer to Bralov as his men continued to search. Jarkiv kept an eye on them, still not turning around to face the Sith. Not yet.

“A Mandalorian, is it?” Bralov didn’t respond, even as the Sith was well within his space. He merely raised a brow, tilting his head a bit in defiance. “Don’t you have some mud pit to wrestle a beast in?”

“Don’t you need to find a Jedi to kick your ass?” And there it was. Jarkiv watched as this caused a slight reaction from the lackeys. He caught Tol’s gaze and gave a barely noticeable nod. Jarkiv heard the Sith suck in a breath and before he could respond, he made his move.

“You do this every single time,” he snapped at Bralov, standing up and walking past the Sith. “We go somewhere and you have to start something!”

“What, am I supposed to just sit idly?” Bralov countered, standing up and walking on the other side of the Sith. “You know I’m bad at that.”

“Exactly! You’re so dense, I don’t even see how we’re related.”

“Maybe you should look in a mirror! Pretty obvious there.” The Sith watched the pair with clear amusement now, waving his lackeys off. It was no concern now.

“I think you should apologize to the nice Sith,” Jarkiv remarked dryly.

“And I think you should stuff it!” Bralov threw back. A sudden smack to Bralov’s cheek caused him to grab Jarkiv by the collar, a punch landing to his cheek.

“Is this how it’s going to be?!” Jarkiv snarled.

“It is!” The pair aimed a punch at each other, only for it to move with practiced ease and slam into the Sith’s face, causing him to go flying over the bar. The move caused everyone else in the cantina, Tol already jumping to action and having drawn his blasters, taking quick aim at one of the lackeys. The shot hit, but not quite enough to cause the lackey to drop. Jarkiv drew his blaster, aiming as the lackey struck out at Tol, hitting him in the back.

Bralov, meanwhile, had tackled the second lackey, only to be pushed back with the Force and slam into a man just entering the Cantina.

“Itera?!” He looked up to see fellow Mandalorian, Mirshko Jeban standing there. Blue eye and cybernetic eye glimmered with amusement, his dark hair pushed back. “Why are you havin’ fun without me?”

“Join the party.” Bralov motioned to the lackey making his way to them. Mirshko unsheathed the vibroblade he kept tucked into his gauntlet, stalking towards the Sith lackey.

“Gladly, nothin’ better than beatin’ down a force user.” Bralov sat on the stairs into the cantina, watching as Mirshko flew at the lackey and gave a bit of a shrug, moving quickly to his feet and going to stand by Jarkiv.

“Really, a fine mess,” Jarkiv remarked as they realized some patrons had actually been Imperial agents, such as the no name ‘crime lord’ and her bodyguards.

“Oh no, there goes Slemak,” Bralov remarked as the Rodian was shot.

“He didn’t even shoot first.” Jarkiv avoided blaster fire from one of the agents, rolling towards him and upper cutting them before shooting him point blank. He looked around for a moment, only to feel himself being pulled back and slammed into Bralov, both of them tumbling to the ground.

“How. Dare. You!!” The lead Sith snarled, leaping over the bar and aiming an attack at the pair. Jarkiv and Bralov rolled opposite ways, avoiding the strike and quickly getting on their feet. “I’ll hang both your entrails and keep your heads as trophies as a sign of what happens when someone crosses me!!”

“That’s a little bit over the edge,” Bralov twirled his blasters, preparing for the fight.

“Sounds like you have some rage issues you need to work out,” Jarkiv added, his own blaster at the ready.

“Oh, I’ll show you rage,” the Sith sneered, lightsaber burning red in the darkened lights of the cantina. Bralov made the first move, only for the Sith to push him back and rush him, lightsaber striking across his face. The Sith’s attention was diverted, though, by Jarkiv’s shot striking his shoulder. He turned his attention back, reaching a hand out and Jarkiv felt something hot constricting around his neck. It burned and lifted him off his feet. “Wait your turn.”

The dark look on the Sith’s face vanished, though, at the sound of a blaster fire. He stumbled back, dropping Jariv and holding his gut. He looked Bralov, seeing him sitting up with blaster in hand. Bralov smirked at him, wincing a bit at the wound on his face.

“Don’t ever think you’ve got a Mandalorian down unless he’s dead,” Bralov managed out.

“You both…Are dead,” he snarled, seeming to regain some energy and preparing for another strike. The sound of a lightsaber drew their attention and they realized the room had been cleared out of agents and the lackeys. Standing in the middle of the room was a blond Jedi with steel grey eyes. The blue created a lighter hue to his darker skin tone and his narrow gaze watched them.

He didn’t look like a Jedi, a dark brown overcoat and hair styled with clean sides. He must have slipped in at some point and mixed in with the crowd.

“Ah, just who I was looking for,” the Sith sneered. “Kero Synagh.”

“Vesuthis, you’re finished,” the Jedi stated, “why not surrender or else I make that hole a bit bigger.”

“You won’t take me alive,” Vesuthis responded, moving to strike. Yet his speed was slowed due to his injury and Kero easily avoided with practiced ease, slamming his lightsaber into adversary’s chest.

“That’s what I thought,” Kero said dryly, letting the Sith drop. He sheathed his lightsabers, standing over the corpse and looking around the room without moving his head. He lifted his comm to his face. “Agent Zydrunas, the target’s eliminated, but we need medics for the prisoners and some bystanders.”

“We were not bystanders,” Bralov pointed out as Jarkiv helped him up. “In fact, I think we did your job, for the most part.”

“Maybe,” Kero said with a slight laugh and a small smile. “But you’re the ones worse for wear.”

“What’s a Jedi doing here dressed like that anyway?” Jarkiv asked, tenderly running a hand over the marks on his neck.

“Vesuthis was kidnapping Republic citizens to sell on the Imperial slave market and kidnapping Force Sensitives the Jedi were recruiting,” Kero explained. “I came here to track him down…Discreetly. But you two seem to not do discreet.”

“We’re Mandalorians,” Bralov shrugged. “Discreet isn’t what we’re good at.”

“Duly noted.” He paused, hearing people outside. “You two will be tended to and released shortly. Meanwhile, I need to get back to Tython…” As if on cue, his commlink went off. He answered it, revealing a young woman with dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

“Kero, you were supposed to be here yesterday…”

“I’m almost done, Leeloa, I’ll be there soon for your and Praz’s trials,” Kero said, turning away from the twins to continue the conversation.

“Do Jedi have girlfriends?” Bralov muttered.

“No idea.” The chatter ceased, though, when the medics and Republic agents came in. They must have made some agreement with the Hutts for this, all things considered. Bralov and Jarkiv looked at each other as they were tended to, deciding to slip out as soon as attention was no longer on them. It took some time, but they eventually were able to and they walked along the alleys of Nar Shaddaa.

“So, what’s the next adventure for you?” Bralov asked.

“I’ve got a job to go to Ord Mantell for,” Jarkiv explained. “Just some blasters and that for Republic loyalists or something.”

“Warzone? Sounds fun.”

“You?”

“I’m going to join the Great Hunt.”

Jarkiv snorted in disbelief, shaking his head. “As an Itera? You’re kidding me. They wouldn’t let you in.”

“That’s why I’m going to Hutta to get a sponsor,” Bralov retorted. “It’ll be good for us.”

“Maybe,” Jarkiv said then paused a moment. “You ever wonder what Solvi’s up to?”

“Yeah.” Bralov let out a sigh. “But…We’ll eventually find out, I’m sure. Someday, we’ll all be back together.”

“We can hope,” Jarkiv agreed then paused. “You know, that tattoo looks better with the scar you’re going to have.”

“Does it? So, I should keep it?”

“No.”


End file.
